Epic Illustrated Vol 1 12
* * Supporting Characters: * Lianissa * Wulfbuck * Red Soryll Villains: * Goblins * Black Majister * Murkandor Other Characters: * Shreekar Locations: * Weirdworld ** Skyhook Mountain Items: * Glorywand Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Small Gifts | Writer2_1 = Jon J. Muth | Penciler2_1 = Jon J. Muth | Inker2_1 = Jon J. Muth | Colourist2_1 = Jon J. Muth | Letterer2_1 = Mike Higgins | Letterer2_2 = Tom Orzechowski | Letterer2_3 = Rick Parker | Letterer2_4 = Ron Zalme | Letterer2_5 = Joe Rosen | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Editor2_2 = Larry Hama | Editor2_3 = Louise Jones | Editor2_4 = Franki Sienkiewicz | Editor2_5 = Ralph Macchio | Editor2_6 = Virginia Romita | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Anna Supporting Characters: * George Villains: * Other Characters: * Bobbie * unnamed flying horse Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Pursuit | Writer3_1 = Jon J. Muth | Penciler3_1 = Jon J. Muth | Inker3_1 = Jon J. Muth | Colourist3_1 = Jon J. Muth | Letterer3_1 = Mike Higgins | Letterer3_2 = Tom Orzechowski | Letterer3_3 = Rick Parker | Letterer3_4 = Ron Zalme | Letterer3_5 = Joe Rosen | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Editor3_2 = Larry Hama | Editor3_3 = Louise Jones | Editor3_4 = Franki Sienkiewicz | Editor3_5 = Ralph Macchio | Editor3_6 = Virginia Romita | Synopsis3 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * unnamed man Supporting Characters: * unnamed woman Villains: * unnamed monster Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Royal Hunt | Writer4_1 = Chris Claremont | Penciler4_1 = John Bolton | Inker4_1 = John Bolton | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Mike Higgins | Letterer4_2 = Tom Orzechowski | Letterer4_3 = Rick Parker | Letterer4_4 = Ron Zalme | Letterer4_5 = Joe Rosen | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Editor4_2 = Larry Hama | Editor4_3 = Louise Jones | Editor4_4 = Franki Sienkiewicz | Editor4_5 = Ralph Macchio | Editor4_6 = Virginia Romita | Synopsis4 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * Captain Keos * Casta * Inkose Other Characters: * Sacred Spears Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = The Hunt | Writer5_1 = Rick Veitch | Penciler5_1 = Rick Veitch | Inker5_1 = Rick Veitch | Colourist5_1 = Rick Veitch | Letterer5_1 = Mike Higgins | Letterer5_2 = Tom Orzechowski | Letterer5_3 = Rick Parker | Letterer5_4 = Ron Zalme | Letterer5_5 = Joe Rosen | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Editor5_2 = Larry Hama | Editor5_3 = Louise Jones | Editor5_4 = Franki Sienkiewicz | Editor5_5 = Ralph Macchio | Editor5_6 = Virginia Romita | Synopsis5 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * John Isaac Supporting Characters: * Falco Villains: * Captain Rotwang Other Characters: * Abraxas * Sphinx Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Yorrikke | StoryTitle6 = The Transition | Writer6_1 = Bruce Sakow | Penciler6_1 = Gerald Slater | Inker6_1 = Gerald Slater | Colourist6_1 = Gerald Slater | Letterer6_1 = Mike Higgins | Letterer6_2 = Tom Orzechowski | Letterer6_3 = Rick Parker | Letterer6_4 = Ron Zalme | Letterer6_5 = Joe Rosen | Editor6_1 = Stan Lee | Editor6_2 = Larry Hama | Editor6_3 = Louise Jones | Editor6_4 = Franki Sienkiewicz | Editor6_5 = Ralph Macchio | Editor6_6 = Virginia Romita | Synopsis6 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * unnamed woman/baby chicken ; Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Hank * Maggie * Jake * Martin * Mary Locations: * Hank's farm Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Cabin Fever | Writer7_1 = Ralph Reese | Penciler7_1 = Ralph Reese | Inker7_1 = Ralph Reese | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = Mike Higgins | Letterer7_2 = Tom Orzechowski | Letterer7_3 = Rick Parker | Letterer7_4 = Ron Zalme | Letterer7_5 = Joe Rosen | Editor7_1 = Stan Lee | Editor7_2 = Larry Hama | Editor7_3 = Louise Jones | Editor7_4 = Franki Sienkiewicz | Editor7_5 = Ralph Macchio | Editor7_6 = Virginia Romita | Synopsis7 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Gloria * Fred Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * William Fitz-Patrick * Patrick Fitz-William Locations: * Swarm Nebula * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = To Slay a Dragon | Writer8_1 = Zoran Vanjaka | Penciler8_1 = Zoran Vanjaka | Inker8_1 = Zoran Vanjaka | Colourist8_1 = Zoran Vanjaka | Letterer8_1 = Mike Higgins | Letterer8_2 = Tom Orzechowski | Letterer8_3 = Rick Parker | Letterer8_4 = Ron Zalme | Letterer8_5 = Joe Rosen | Editor8_1 = Stan Lee | Editor8_2 = Larry Hama | Editor8_3 = Louise Jones | Editor8_4 = Franki Sienkiewicz | Editor8_5 = Ralph Macchio | Editor8_6 = Virginia Romita | Synopsis8 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Gedeon Plexus Supporting Characters: * Gedeon's employer * Lipovac Villains: * Anti-Magoo-Magoo Amazons Other Characters: * self-made robot Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Also includes an "Overview: Notes on stories and contributors" by Archie Goodwin, "Bookview" by Jo Duffy, reviewing the novel "God Emperor of Dune" by Frank Herbert, "Gameview" by Steven Grant, discussing the effect the Moral Majority's activities will have on tabletop gaming such as Dungeons and Dragons and also includes a review of Pac-Man and Odyssey 2, and "The World According to Wolverton" by Ron Goulart, discussing the impact of Basil Wolverton on the world of comics, including a reprint of one of Wolverton's "Spacehawk" stories. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}